Pretty Masque
by dullBOY
Summary: After his promise to Yuna, Rando continues to live his life as a girl,; but now that Rina knows Rando is alive, and loves her too, it'll much more difficult to play Yuna. Can Rando be a good sister and boyfriend at the same time?


**Rchan3016:** Haha. Wow, um, look at the time!

**Rchan3016:** I should probably go to bed. . .

**RamboMan180:** Yeah. You have school in the morning, right?

**Rchan3016:** Uh huh. Well, Good night Rando! 3

_Rchan3016 has signed off_

**RamboMan180:** Bye Rina

**RamboMan180:** . . .

Rando sighed, clicking the small X on the top corner of the instant messaging box. His head dropped onto the keyboard, and he peered across the room at the digital clock beside his bed. 1:12 am. _Oh my god, Rina! You can talk for forever!_ He groaned to himself, but still couldn't find it in himself to get up from the computer and go to bed.

"Oh! Sister!" Rando lifted up his head in surprise. Rina was supposed to be going to bed, "You're up late still," she giggled, "Are you chatting online too? I didn't see you as online." She walked into the room and went over to look at the screen. Rando quickly closed the box listing his friends and the name 'RamboMan180' at the top.

"Oh! I was just getting on to check my email!" He lied, running a hand nervously through his hair, "I didn't want anyone to keep me up, so I logged on as invisible." He watched Rina's beautiful face closely for any sign of disbelief.

"Hehe," Rina's face lit up with a smile, "Maybe I should do that! I just got done talking to Rando again, and look at the time!" She pointed towards the clock by the bed. "I just wanted to say good night though before I went to bed," She admitted, wrapping her arms around Rando's neck and squeezing tightly. It was obvious she was tired because Rando could feel her head drop and rest between his head and her arm. He hurriedly tried to wiggle his way free from her grip, but Rina was suddenly becoming heavier.

"Ok…" he choked out, "Rina… I," He managed to turn around only to come nose to nose with a peacefully sleeping Rina. He couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up a bit so he could carry her back to her own room. Rina seemed so much lighter than usual lately. For a second Rando blamed himself. She was spending so much time on the computer talking to him, that she didn't eat much anymore. He sighed and laid her gently in her bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Rando…" Rina muttered in her sleep before grabbing a spare pillow and pulling it close to her body. Rando froze. Was she dreaming about him? What was going through her mind? Did she always think about him? AH! So many questions pounded his mind at once, he couldn't take it.

"You better hurry back, Yuna," He muttered to himself, standing up straight and turning to leave. It had been almost a month now since Yuna had confronted him at Dr. Manabe's office and promised him her return in only one year. He'd agreed to it for the sake of Rina's happiness, but now he was starting to regret it. Trying to be just Yuna was hard enough before, but now that Rina knew he was alive, and that he loved her, he had to be Yuna and Rando at the same time. He'd never imagined his life could ever get this complicated until now. Not only was all this going on, but Nozomi was still after all of Yuna's attention, and Natsuo was fighting for Rando's love. Even though he imagined his life changing drastically once he found Yuna, it still seemed the same. Well, maybe it was a bit more complicated now. . .

"So….Rina!" Yukie cooed, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. "How are things going for you and Rando?" All the girls leaned in closely to hear all of Rina's juicy gossip, but all they received was a nervous chuckle and a deep blush.

"I, well, I….I don't think…"

"I don't think it's any of our business," Rando spoke up finally for Rina. He couldn't bare to see her being interrogated in such a way that made her so nervous.

"You seriously mean that, Yuna?" Yukie raised an eyebrow, "You're not the lest bit curious as to what he and your sister do?"

"Well, considering they online talk online, I doubt they're doing anything major," Rando rolled his eyes. It all seemed so obvious to him, but he was only greeted with outright laughter.

"You're kidding, right?!" Midori's face was red from tears of laughter. "Me and my boyfriend chat online all the time and we do more than talk! We turn on our webcams and.….."

Luckily, Midori's voice was easily drowned out by Keido's, "I agree with Yuna. It's really not our business what goes on between Rina and Rando. You know, unless Rina wants to share," She leaned over Rina's desk, resting her face in her cupped hands, "So? Why do you have circles under your eyes?"

Rina's face turned a light shade of pink, and Rando had to look away from the adorable face to gain his composure back, "Are they really that noticeable?" Rina asked self-consciously, gently touching just below her eye, "I was up pretty late last night….um…."

"Talking to Rando, right?" Yukie prodded. Rina just nodded. "I hear he's still a jerk, you know." She said nonchalantly with a slight shrug, "But, you know, if you're happy, well I guess he's okay…"

"Okay?!" Rando shouted surprised, "He's so nice to Rina! He treats her like she's more valuable than his own life or face! He really cares for her, and you guys would know it if you ever heard what they talk about!" He froze. Everyone was staring at him.

"So what _do _they talk about?" Midori urged.

"Sister? How do you know what we talk about?" Rina asked confused, "I've only talked to him online since that day he came back…" Rando could feel all their gazes burning into his skull. How could he explode like that? This had to be worse than when he got violent!

"I…uh…I, well," Rando stammered, "I mean, you're my sister. I have to protect you incase he is a jerk, you know. I'm sorry, Rina." He lowered his eyes, forcing tears to form around the edges, "I was reading your past IM conversations with him…" He prayed deep inside his mind that she'd believe this. If anything, she'd be a little mad of Yuna, but he knew Rina was the type to almost always forgive and forget. He stood there a few more moments with his eyes closed tightly, waiting for any reaction.

"I understand." Rina finally answered him, "You are my big sister," she smiled. Rando winced at this response. He could have probably dealt if she were a little upset, but this guilt made him feel a million times worse.

"I know what we can do!" Keido spoke up, placing a had on her hip, "I say all of us go over to Rando's after school today and meet him. Maybe he really isn't such a jerk. We can find out by spending time with him. It's the only way."

Her idea was immediately agreed upon by the group to Rando's dismay. His jaw drop. How the hell was he going to be Rando and Yuna at the same time, in the same room?! He felt instant panic seize him while the girls went about plotting their trip.

"Actually," Rina spoke up, "Can we go tomorrow? He does live a little far away, and I'm too tired to really travel anywhere today." _Oh thank you, my dear Rina! _Rando thought to himself.

"Ok, I guess we can wait a day," Yukie smiled, "But don't tell him about it. We can make it a surprise. Just try to figure out exactly where he lives."

"Ok" Rina smiled. Rando collapsed in his seat, wishing for once that school would just start already. The day hadn't even begun, and tomorrow was already labeled the worst day this week.


End file.
